DreamWalk
by Angelinpink61
Summary: Is Bella's world real? Let's find out XD. Bella fans do not read! Please review!
1. DreamWalk

I laughed breathlessly when his urgent kiss interrupted my efforts again.

"Damn it!" He growled, kissing hungrily down the edge of my jaw.

"We have plenty of time to work on it," I reminded him.

"Forever and forever and forever," he murmured.

"That sounds exactly right to me."

And then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of our forever. He was perfect and now I was a part of his perfection. We lay together in a beautiful cottage, loving one another. As I lie there in his arms, I remember that first supernatural experience I had with him; the car crash. I laugh now how such a clumsy and unfortunate accident could have turned into the best experience of my life.

Edward Cullen was standing four cars down from me, staring at me in horror. His face stood out from a sea of faces, all frozen in the same mask of shock_._ I could feel the intensity as his coal eyes burned through my skull. I had never had someone stare at me with so much anger and fascination before. Suddenly, I heard the screeching wheels of Tyler's van coming in my direction. I turned around. Just before I heard the shattering crunch of the van folding around the truck bed, something hit me, hard, but not from the direction I was expecting.

A low oath made me aware that someone was with me, and the voice was impossible not to recognize. Two long, white hands shot out protectively in front of me, and the van shuddered to a stop a foot from my face, the large hands fitting providentially into a deep dent in the side of the van's body. It was Edward who saved me, how I was not sure, but he did. I looked up at and our eyes met and I fell harder and harder for him.

When Charlie brought me home from the hospital, I immediately went to bed. That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen. How did he get over there so fast? Perhaps he took some steroid, or maybe he did have an adrenaline rush like he said. But I know there is something different about him that can't be explained by a normal answer. I found myself completely and irrevocably in love with him.

Our love had many trials, from the parasite James who thirsted for my blood, from his revenge seeking girlfriend Victoria, who's red hair only described the fire and anger in her heart and her army of Newborns which nearly tore apart my life and my best friend, Jacob Black, and the Volturi who endangered the lives of the only two reasons that I live, Edward and Renesmee. All the badness was behind us and we could focus on the peace and tranquility that will befall our endless immortality. I was finally happy in my own little perfect world, away from boring reality. I was in a place where I had the perfect husband, family, daughter, and self, finally the dark haired, pale skinned beauty that I always wanted to be. Everything seemed to finally go right and I had no intention of leaving it.

"Bella, Bells, please if you're in there, wake up." A man's voice sobbed.

"Charlie, I'm sorry, I tried everything medically possible on your daughter. There is nothing that will bring her out of it." Dr. Carlisle Cullen placed a delicate hand on Charlie Swan's shoulder who was desperately gripping his motionless daughter's hand.

"There has to be something, you said so yourself that she could pull out of it!" He screamed, running a cool hand through his daughter's hair.

"I said that when the accident first happened. It's been three years and she hasn't been responsive."

"I'm not giving up on her. She's all I have. There must be something going on in her head, she's always smiling."

"That is the hallucinogen I injected her with to take the pain away. I ran every test known to modern medicine. Her smiling is just nerve twitching from the medicine."

"I can't do it," Charlie sobbed.

"Please Charlie, think of Renee. She wants a body to bury. You have to get on with your life and not spend your old age waiting by her bedside for a flinch. I'm sorry."

"Thank You, Doctor Cullen. I know you have done everything you can by helping her. I just wish I didn't pressure her to come here. She wouldn't have gotten hit by that damn van." His fists clenched.

"I know. My son, Edward, tried to get to her, but she was too far away."

"You have a good son, risking his life for others."

"Thank you and even though I didn't know Bella, I could tell that she was a special one too." He smiled.

"Alright. Give me the papers. I'll sign."

Carlisle handed him a stack of papers, which Charlie engraved with his signature. That night, Bella Swan's plug was pulled and she could live forever with her Edward.


	2. Author's note

Author's note

Dear Readers,

I hope you liked the fanfiction. I used actually quotes from Twilight and Breaking Dawn. For those of you who were confused, the twist was that she never actually had the adventures in the four books with Edward because quite frankly werewolves and vampires don't exist. She was hit by Tyler's van in the first week and since Edward did not get to her at all, she hit her head and went into a coma. I really tried not to make this depressing since this is Bella and I have seen fanfictions where she met a more unfortunate demise than this. This is more of a haha your sparkly boyfriend isn't real sort of thing. It's more about her crazy mind than her death, so try to find the funny in that. I'm sorry if I offended anyone by this. :S


End file.
